Lucy Trust Broken ONE-SHOT
by Erzared
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's trust is broken by her team. One day she was asked by them to join a mission. How will she react? Will she lash out?


"Lu-chan please take a break from the mission streak and your arm is broken. Going on a mission is not going to help you heal your arm." Levy said begging her friend not to go on the mission

"Levy you know I can't stay here while Team Natsu is here. " Lucy said looking at her friend seriously

"Please Lu-chan please at least let Wendy to heal your arm." Levy begged as her friend continuously refuse

"Levy you know how weird that would be. I haven't talk to them in a year and a half. And she is always by them." Lucy said getting slightly bored wanting to go the mission

"Fine since you want to be this stubborn at least let me treat you to a strawberry milkshake." Levy said

"Fine." Lucy said not being able resist a milkshake

Lucy and Levy walked to the bar to order a milkshake from Mira.

"Hey Mira, one strawberry milkshake."said Levy

"Yea sure Levy coming up." Mira said as she started to make it

Mira quickly brought it to Levy and Levy pushed it to Lucy. Since no one was ordering anything Mira started to chat with Lucy and Levy.

"So Lucy how was your latest mission?"asked Mira

"It was okay. Got everything done without destroying anything. I got 200,000J from it so I'm planning to give it to Master or all the debt they've been creating." Said Lucy

"Your not mentioning your arm I guess." Mira said looking her arm in the cast

"It's nothing to big." Lucy said shrugging it off

"You should ge-" Mira started

"No thanks." Lucy said "Levy already asked."

Little did Lucy know Master was on the second floor balcony and "overheard" their conversation.

So master walked down to Team Natsu's table.

"I see you brat are back from your most recent mission."/Makarov states

"Yup and we didn't destroy a thing." Natsu said happily as he stuffed his mouth with food

"Natsu don't do that. And all know that, that's a lie. Because of all the things you destroyed we lost all our reward just to fix up the town. That's not even including the town." Scolded Lisanna

"You did WHA! A-anyways Lucy's back why don't you guys go on a mission with her." Suggested Master Makarov trying to calm down from knowing how much they destroyed

Memories rushed back to Team Natsu. And reality hit them hard they realized that they haven't spent much time with Lucy. They were spending so much time with Lisanna they didn't realize that they ignored her for so long.

"Look Lucy-san is injured I'm going to go see if I can heal her." Wendy said skipping over their

"Hey Lucy-san I wondering if you need me to heal your arm." Wendy said nervously

"No thanks Wendy thnks for the offer though." Lucy said

"Are you sure Lucy-san it will only take a couple of seconds." Wendy said

"Yes I'm sure." Lucy said

And with that Wendy walked off looking dejectedly.

"Lucy-san said no to me." Wendy said

"Well let's go ask if she wants to join our mission."Erza said **(A/N: ...)**

And so they walked over to Lucy, Levy and Mira.

"Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission together." Said Natsu

Lucy shook her head saying no

"Why not?" Natsu questioned

"Natsu it's been a year and a half since I started doing solo mission." Lucy said

Her words slowly sunk into her team. It affected Natsu the most.

"I haven't gone on a mission with my best friend in a year and a half..." Natsu thought

"Please Luce for your rent we promise to give you half of the reward." Natsu said

"No I already have the next few months rent paid." Lucy replied calmly

"Just for fun?" Asked Natsu

"Natsu it's been a year and a half I don't think I can get use to team missions anymore." Lucy said and with that she left the guild hall going to the train station.

Natsu was about to chase after Lucy when a giant hand appeared in front of the guild door. Master Makarov shook his head. Natsu went to take a seat. The team followed shortly.

"what...how?" Said Natsu

"Natsu you can't blame Lucy for acting that way it's been a year and a half." Mira said wiping the glass Lucy drank from

" a year and a half..."mutterd Erza

Natsu was staring at the ceiling pondering how and why he didn't realize that his best friend wasn't on the missions with them for a year and a half.

Erza was trying to push away the thoughts and feeling of rejection when Lucy was ignored by the team. She was so deep in her thoughts sh didn't realize that tears were dripping down her face.

Gray was wondering how he didn't realize that his "sister" wasn't on the mission. Wendy was crying while being hugged by Lisanna even though Lisanna wasn't any better. And the exceeds were crying. While Happy let his tears fall freely Carla tried so hard to hold her tears back but failing.

With Lucy

"Princess why didn't you go with them?" asked Virgo as she popped up letting her know that her luggage was packed.

Lucy looked at her and shrugged.

Only then Virgo and the rest of the spirits realized that she wasn't angry, she was at peace.


End file.
